Silver and Blaze's Frendship
by DesiretheCat04
Summary: about silver 'n' Blaze and what they'd do if thay'd be alone in a romantic scene.


Silver and Blaze's Friendship

Note: this is how silver and blaze met. Please don't moan how the story line is set out or anything similar to that, please. I've not played sonic 06, but seen what happens on YouTube, but it's not quite all of it, that I've seen. Enjoy! Ps. this is a 1-shot

It was getting dark and there were two silhouettes in the background of a gorgeous scene. There was a city in the distance and a group of hills closer to the front.

"Blaze?" Silver the Hedgehog called. The cat, Blaze, turned and looked caringly toward Silver. "Do you remember how we met? Because it's a bit fuzzy."

"Of course, but how would it be 'fuzzy' in _your_ head of all peoples' heads? You're _psychic_, for Pete's sake!"

"I know. Did it go like this?!" He leapt forward and held her hand. "Hello, lady. Your eyes are shining brighter then the third sun of Mars. And it seems as if you fell from the heavens above. Did it hurt? It, too, seems as if you've got some food at the side of your mouth." By now, Blaze was giggling with her hand in front of her mouth. "Would you like me to clean it off for you?" They both started giggling louder then blaze said:

"Looks like it's not _that_ fuzzy! You're so naive!" Silver kissed Blaze and they both blushed. "The best one in a while, Silver. What's got you into this, then?"

"I've realized how... precious our love will be. And is. That day. I was serious about your eyes. They glimmer so beautifully."

"Thanks. Did you notice our eyes are the same colour? Did you think we met for a purpose?"

"Now I think of it, you make a point. People meet for a meaning. Let's hope ours is a good one and that the dream of an absolution comes true."

"The 'Dream of an Absolution'? Wow!"

"I want to stay together forever."

"Me too, but if we didn't, how do you think we'd part?"

"I'm not sure. It may be in a huge inferno and you disappearing whilst rising because of two mystical gems?" Blaze sighed.

"I'll say it again; you're so naive." They sat down, hand in hand, and looked into the city. It wasn't very busy for a major city of the capital of a whole country.

"Blaze the Cat..."

"Huh? Why did you say my full name?"

"I was speaking to myself, sorry. But, why 'Blaze'? I'm called 'Silver' because I'm the colour silver. Why are you called 'Blaze'?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. You, too make a point."

"Great!"

"What?"

"That's gunna bug me SO much now!"

"That's what you get for thinking, Silver!" They laughed for a while but then realized it wasn't the nicest comment she'd said today.

"Hey!" Silver chased her for a while, while they laughed again, until they reached a lake. They soon sat down, again, and it was then night-time. Silver looked into the lake and saw a scary reflection. He saw him reaching for Blaze and her rising higher into the sky in an inferno-filled area. He then started crying quite thoroughly.

"Silver? Oh, Silver, what's the matter? Please tell me!"Silver sniffed, and began to explain. Second by second, Blaze realized that that was what he answered to the question, earlier. "We... err... better start to get to our time-Ibilis is most probably out again."

"Let's go. Sorry about the random burst." A green aura surrounded them both and they disappeared.

Some songs that suit this story:

Dream of an Absolution:

In the night-light, do you see what you dream?  
All your troubles, are they all what they seem?  
Look around you, then you may realize  
All the creatures saw with the light.

And I might know of our future,  
But then, you still control the past.  
Only you know if you'll be together.  
Only you know if we shall last!

(In the night-light)

In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?  
For the valor you waited, never came!  
If you were able, would you go change the past?  
There's a furball with one last chance!

And I might know of our future,  
But then you still control the past.  
Only you know if you'll be together,  
Tonight!

Cause every night I will save your life!  
And every night I will be with you!  
Cause every night I still lay awake,  
And I dream of an absolution!

Cause every night I will make it right!  
And every night I will come to you!  
But every night it just stays the same,  
In my dream of an absolution!

(In the night-light)

In the night-light, do you see what you dream?  
All your triumph, and all you'll ever be?  
Look around you, then you may realize,  
Happiness lies trapped in misery!

And who knows what of our future?  
We can all try to change the past.  
Only you know if you'll be together,  
Tonight!

Cause every night I will save your life!  
And every night I will be with you!  
Cause every night I still lay awake,  
And I dream of an absolution!

'Cause every night I will make it right!  
And every night I will come to you!  
But every night it just stays the same,  
In my dream of an absolution!

Cause every night I will save your life,  
And every night I will be with you!  
Cause every night I still lay awake,  
And I dream of an absolution!

Cause every night I will make it right,  
And every night I will come to you!  
But every night it just stays the same,  
In my dream of an absolution!

And you'll see (And you'll see)  
What you'll be (What you'll be)  
And you'll see  
All you can (All you can)  
And every night (And every night)  
And every night (And every night)  
And every night (And every night)  
I will dream (I will dream)

And you'll see (And you'll see)  
That this is my dream (What you'll be)  
And you'll see  
Every night  
I will always dream (Cause every night)

And every night  
And every night  
I will dream (I will dream)

My Immortal

(This is for the end of Silver's story line)

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me.

Thanks for reading. From there, it's the start of Silver's story. I'm sorry it's so short, too.


End file.
